My girl's exboyfriend
by I am who I am forever
Summary: An ex-boyfriend of Rikki's moves into town. Him and Rikki stay friends. How will Zane take this news? What if the ex and Rikki are hiding a dirty little sercret?
1. Who's moving here?

My girl's ex-boyfriend

A/n Bella is Rikki's friend. They knew each before they both moved to the Gold Coast. On with the story.

Rikki's pov

I was sitting in class next to Zane when Bella hurried into the class room. She sat down in the sat on my other side.

"Guess what," she sang. She was alittle too happy for the morning.

"What," I asked.

"Guess who's moving here," she sang.

"Can you please not sing and who's moving here," I said. I wasn't in the mood for the guessing game.

"Jake Johnson," she said, grinning.

My mouth dropped. Jake Johnson was one of my ex-boyfriends. We dated for like a year and a half. I knew Zane heard what Bella had said and he was going to find out that Jake and I dated, but should I tell him what Bella doesnt even know?

Zane's pov

I looked over to Rikki. She loooked shocked. Who was Jake Johnson? How did Rikki know him? One way to figure it out.

"Rikki, who is he," I asked.

She turned to face me and said, "Jake and I used to date."

"Oh," I said. God, anything but that. I never had to deal with one of Rikki's ex-boyfriend because I was the only one she dated since she moved here. I do not aprove of this.

"Zane, there's something I knew to tell you..."

A/n sorry that its so short next one will be longer tell me if I should kept writting on it or leave it


	2. Truth?

My girl's ex-boyfriend

Bella's pov (bet you didn't see that coming)

I listened to what Rikki and Zane were talking about. I want to know why Zane would react to Jake moving here.  
What was Rikki going to tell Zane?

"What is it, Rikki," Zane asked.

"Well...ummmm...we kinda...we are still friends," Rikki said. It seemss like she was going to say something else but decided against it.  
She was telling the truth though. Jake and her were still friends, but I have a feeling there's something else she's not saying.

Rikki's pov

Why didn't I just tell him? It's not that big of a deal. It's all in the past now. Zane looked confused and alittle pissed. Oh god, if he acts this way to us  
still being friends what if he finds out about-

"Rikki," the teacher's voice rang into my train of thought.

"What," I asked, in a mocking voice. She pointed to the board. Zane and I didn't get to talk the rest of the day.

Zane's pov

All day all I coulod think about was this Jake Johnson. Rikki seemed stressed about the whole Jake moving here. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me the whole story,  
but I trust Rikki. If it's important she'll tell me when she's ready. After school, I looked around for Rikki everywhere. I saw her walking away from the school. She had her phone  
pressed to her ear.

Rikki's pov

"Listen, Jake, you could have told me you were moving here," I said into the phone.

"Sorry, babe, I mean Rikki," Jake said.

"You better not make that mistake in front of people," I said. I could picture Znae having a meltdown if Jake could me babe in front of him.

"Sorry just I'm so used to it," he said.

"It's okay," I said. Jake was a nice guy and a good friend.

"Are you gonna tell your boyfriend about us," he asked.

"He already knows," I said. Okay it was a lie. Zane knows part of it.

"You know what I mean. I know you or Bella told him we dated, but does he know about the the other thing," he said. God, he knew me too well.

"No he doesn't need to know and you're not going to tell him," I said.

"You don't think he has a right to know that you and me-"

"No, he doesn't."

"Okay, I wont tell him...do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him."

Zane's pov

When Rikki hung up the phone I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around.

"Hey, Zane."

"Hi baby," I said. She grabbed one of my hands and started to walk thoughs the beach. I was used to being  
dragged around by Rikki.

"Are you okay," I asked

"What...ummm...yeah. Why?"

"You just seem tense."

"Oh well I'm fine."

There were a few mintues of slience before I asked, "does it have to do with that Jake Johnson guy moving here?"

She looked up at me and then said, "alittle, but it's fine."

I still felt like she was telling me the whole story, but I trust her. I just hope this guy isn't still in love with her.

A/n  
Next chapter Jake is here, I promise. Tell me what you think.

zikki4ever123


	3. Author's note

So, I will update soon, I promise.

I just wanted to know, do you want to find out Jake and Rikki's sercret in the next chapter or do you want to find out when Zane finds out?

I just want to know in case some of you dont want to know or if you do.

So let me know.

zikki4ever123


	4. Jake's here!

My girl's ex-boyfriend

Chapter 3

Rikki's pov  
Jake was moving here today. It was nerve wreaking. He and I were going to meet up and talk when he got here. I need  
to know that isn't going to tell Zane anything. My phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said into my phone.

"Hey, Rikki. It's Jake."

"Hey, are you here, yet?"

"Yeah, where do you want to meet up?"

"The beach, right now."

"Haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Nope. Now get here now."

"On my way."

After that we both hung up. I sat on the sand and waited for Jake to get here. My thoughts wonder  
to Zane. If he found out, he would have a heart attack. Jake thinks Zane should know, but if he tells I swear…

"Hey," Jake said, sitting down next to me.

"You don't know my boyfriend. He would get super pissed."

"So you didn't know you two would be serious when we-"

"Don't say it, someone could hear."

"Whatever, Rikki. You are so paranoid."

"I really like Zane and I don't want to ruin it."

"Rikki, you should be honest with Zane. He won't get mad if you tell him the truth."

"You didn't see his reaction when I told him you and I were still friends."

"Okay, Rikki."

Jake's phone starts to ring. He answered it. I didn't listen to what Jake said to the person who was the phone.

"Hey, Rikki, I got to go caught you later," Jake said, standing up to leave.

"Okay, Jake," I said, standing up, too. Jake gave me a quick hug before leaving. After he left, I dove into  
the water and swam to Mako.

Zane's pov  
I saw Rikki and Jake talking on the beach after awhile they both stood and hugged. I didn't like this. I trust  
Rikki, but I don't trust that boy. I hate him. I can't help it that I'm the jealous type. I just can't lose her to some perv. I just love her so much.

Jake's pov  
Rikki really seems worried about Zane finding out our "dirty little secret" as Rikki likes to call it. He must be the jealous  
type if she doesn't want to tell him. I can tell she really loves and cares about him and doesn't want to lose him. I only wished she still felt that way about me.


	5. Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have the

next chapter almost done. I had a lot going on and I have a major

writer's block. I will try to start to update sooner.

I ,also, want to thank all of those who have added this story to their

favorites or on their alerts list. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.

Again, thanks and I'll update soon.

zikki4ever123


	6. The Past

My girl's ex-boyfriend

The Past

A/n This chapter is in the past and the next few ones will  
be to. P.S there is a hint of sex so don't sue me I warned you.

Rikki's pov  
Jake and I were laying in bed together after a mind blowing time.

"I love you," he told me.

"Yeah, I know. You're okay yourself."

"Wow, that is like the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"I love you, too."

Two weeks later  
My dad just told me the news. We're moving. To the Gold  
Coast. Away from Jake. I can't believe I have to move away from him.  
This is hell. I hate moving.

The next week  
I was sitting on the plane. I was thinking over my conversation with  
Jake when I told him I was moving.

"Jake, I'm moving to the Gold Coast."

"What? You can't, babe!"

"Trust me, I don't want to."

"I can't just lose you."

"well, there's nothing we can do. I'm moving no matter what."

"Why do you sound like you giving up?"

"I'm not giving up."

"Then let's try to keep this relationship going. I can come up to see you on breaks and

I'll call and text you everyday."

"You're making it hard to say no."

"Then, baby, say yes."

"You promise you'll call me everyday and come up to see me at least once

a month."

" I promise."

"And you promise you won't go off with some bitchy hoe."

"I promise, Rikki."

"Then yes."

"That's my girl."

I smiled to myself at the memory. I miss him so much already.

A month later  
Jake kept his promise so far. He and I talk  
everyday and he came up to visit. I hate my new  
school so much. I swear if I didn't have Bella, I would have ditch  
everyday. Zane Bennett, the town bad boy, total poser. I've been here a month and  
I've already seen that, but everyone else thinks he's tough. There's so many girls at the school that  
I just can't stand. Emma Gilbert is little miss perfection and the star of the swimming team.  
Her friend, Cleo Stanley (don't remember her last name) is weird and a total girly girl.  
They have a friend named Lewis, who is a huge nerd. I have a class with him and I swear his arm is going to  
fall off with him answering all the questions. It's so annoying.  
Let's just say that school is my living hell. The only people that keep me going are Bella and  
Jake. I miss home. I miss Jake. I want to go home.

Jake's pov  
I miss Rikki. I want her. I need her. I'm going to convince  
Rikki to come home. And I know exactly how. I'm going to propose to her.

A/n The next chapter will be longer and will recap some events in season one.  
How did you like Rikki's descriptions of the other characters before she knew them?

Review, please!

zikki4ever123


	7. Quick Note

Quick note

I don't feel many people are reading this story and liking it. I want at least four reviews per chapter.

Aslo, I might start another story. So if this one doesn't get updated for awhile or the other story doesn't sorry.

Read and review, please!

zikki4ever123


	8. The Past 2

A/n some of this might seem like Rikki's jounral

My girl's ex-boyfriend

Rikki's pov  
Jake called me the other day asking if he could come up to see me. He said he had something important he had to said to my face. I'm so worried he's going to break up with me. I doubt he would come all the way up here just to break up with me. If he is coming here to break up with me, he would have to leave right after. I really hope he's not going to break up with me, but what's so important that he would have to say to my face.

The next week

Jake was going to be here any minute. I been worrying all week that he is going to break up with me.

"Rikki," I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to see Jake running towards me.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep calm.

"I'm really gald I got to come up to see you."

That made me feel so much better. I don't think he's going to break up with me. But what if he is like dying or something awful like that.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, shoot," I said, confused. Why did Jake come all the way up here to ask me a question?

Jake got down on one knee.

"What are you doing," I asked, fearful.

"Rikki Chadwick, I love you. I don't want to be away from you any longer. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him, wide eyed for a minute before I could find my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Jake."

"What do you mean, Rikki" he asked, standing up.

"I..I.. just can't do this. We're too young. We can't just tie ourselves so early."

"But, Rikki, I love you."

"Jake, I think it's best if we end this before it gets worst," I said as my heart broke.

"Fine, Rikki, if you feel this way. You'll never see or hear from me again," he said turning and walking away. I could't move so I just stood and watch him walk away.

A month later

I haven't heard from Jake since that day. A lot has happened since then. Emma, Cleo, and I are mermaids. Long story. They aren't so bad once you get to know them... I guess. I cane heat water, Emma can freeze it, and Cleo can move it around as she pleases. Lewis found out at a pool party. But other then him, no one else knows. It's our little secret. Now that we're mermaids the full moon makes us go crazy. We have to hide away once a month. Not fun.

Another month later

Great, just great.I got moonstruck and kissed Zane Bennett. The thing is I don't remember a Zane said I kissed him and Emma, Cleo, and Lewis found him ddehyanted on Mako. Yeah, aren't I amazing? I know only I would kiss that asshole. I'm trying to avoid Zane as much as possiable, but it doesn't seem to be working very well. He really wants to talk about what happened. Well, new flash fot him. Not gonna be happing anytime soon. I don't like him. But he does have a sweet smile and great hair and amazing. Wait. Come on, Rikki, keep your head together. I don't like Zane. I don't like Zane. I don't like Zane. Oh god, I think I like Zane. This won't end good.

Zane's pov

I'm still trying to figure out the kiss on Mako with Rikki. She semmed really out of it when I was talking to her. Like she didn't know what she was saying. Then when I brought it up she didn't seem to know what I was talking about. She's just so different then other girls. But it's a good different. I like it. I really wish she would just talk to me. She acts as if the kiss never happened and she's avoiding me. Why is she acting like this? Why does she have to be so different? I'm determind to figure this out. She's not going to get away with this. I'm going to talk to her about this if she likes it or not.  
I was walking on the beach, wanderless, when I saw Rikki.

"Rikki," I yelled after her. She turned around. When she saw it was me, she turned back around and starting walking away faster. I ran to catch up with her. When I did i said, "you can't avoid me forever, Rikki."

"Oh yeah. Watch me," she said.

"Rikki, can we please just talk about this."

"About what?"

"You know what about."

"I think we should just forget it ever happened."

"Well, I think we should talk about it. Ever since it happened you been avoiding me."

"I wouldn't say we talk before that, would you?"

"No, but ever since then I can't get you off my mind," I said. I stopped walking and grabbed Rikki's arm and turned her to face me.

"Zane, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say yes."

"To what?"

"A date."

"Let me think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Come on, Rikki."

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you."

"Thank you."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. She started to walk away and said, "see you later."

"Bye," I said, watching her walk away.

Rikki's pov

I can't believe I said yes to a date with Zane. Emma and Cleo will freak if I tell them. I can't. It's not like Zane and I will last. No one ever does. Wow, I sound really depressing. Well, it's true. I don't see the point in bothering with love if it never lasts. I hate myself for looking forward with my date with Zane.

A/N  
Hey I have a quick question. Would do you think was the first one to said I love you? Zane or Rikki? I want to do a one shot based on it, but I don't know who said it first, so what do you think?


	9. Really sorry, but

I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I will keep working on this story. Sorry, but I'm not really feeling this story anymore. I might work on it if I get into it but right now I'm just not. Sorry.

And, also, I have a new poll on my profile it would make me very happy if you voted!

Sorry once again.

zikki4ever123


End file.
